Easter Confession
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: Summary Inside. Enjoy :3 AU Characters might be OCC


Me: Hi guys! And Welcome to Easter Confession! My Easter one-shot! In which if it gets a lot of reviews it my get a sequel~ In which the title will be better than this one *sweat drops* Took me 2 days to finish it due that I got side track on Easter day and on Monday~ In which I took the day off from College to relax from the stress :3 Any ways time to say hello to my co worker and my partner Marina and Pikachu!

Marina: Why I am being introduce? Seriously that's just stupid!

Pikachu: Pika!

Me:Pikachu!*picks him up and gives him a hug* Great to have you chatting with us!

Marina:*pouts* No fair I wanted to do that!

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Me:*gigles* Your just to cute little guy! Any ways time to say disclamer and the summary! Before Marina steals my Pikachu!

Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX

Me: And before I say the summary I am not going to tell you whose POV is it and Jaden's eyes aren't going to be Brown color~ Have fun guys!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

**Summary: I always celebrated Easter with my family, but when I moved from my home town to this place in order to get my studies. I have being celebrating it alone until now thanks to you.**

* * *

I walk around the kitchen with a small pout on my face. Today was Easter and I was spending it alone. I have moved away from my old home town to study abroad, but in which it helped me a lot in my career that I wanted, but any ways I am getting what I wanted after all. Easter….That word makes my heart scrunch in pain due that I am away from my family and that I use to celebrate Easter with the entire family, but ever since I move here over 2 years ago…I'm on my 3rd year living alone, but not completely alone due that my next door neighbor does frequent visits to see if I am okay. Ever since I almost got rob and from their own he become a friend a frequent visitor to my apartment.

"I wonder what he is doing." I ask myself quietly. We met each other in the University I am studying as well that like I said before he did became my frequent visitor to check on me and help him in some assignments he gets from his psychology class in which are quite easy for him. I sigh when I hear a knock on the door.

I quietly walk to the door and peek through the little hole to see the exact person I was talking about. I open the door to let him in.

"Alexis, Happy Easter!" He says happily whilst handing me a chocolate Easter Bunny. I giggle to notice he was wearing bunny ears on top of his head.

"Jaden, thank you but do you really need to wear the bunny ears?" I ask him in which he waves his hand in a dismissing manner.

"You need and Easter Bunny to give you your present," Jaden points out with a grin on his face.

"So? You're my Easter Bunny?" I ask him whilst walking to the kitchen as he closes the door.

"Yup! Or you wanted Jesse to dress up as a bunny?" Jaden asks whilst walking behind me.

Jaden has lived his entire life in this place whilst I move here to catch up with my studies on becoming an English teacher. He does have a lot of guy friends that are really nice….Nicer than the one's back on my home town that's for sure! Only 4 nice guys were Yusuke, Alec, Atty and then Zane who moved to study in my hometown leaving his family behind just like I did. Well I can cry over spilled milk right? I still get to see them on my vacation's that's for sure.

"Jesse, dress up as a bunny for me? Wouldn't Marina be jealous?" I ask him whilst placing the chocolate bunny inside the refrigerator, but before I close it I take out 2 sodas and close it.

"Marina wouldn't be jealous! I think?" Jaden says confusing himself in the progress. I knew Marina wouldn't get jealous, but I wanted to know if her cousin knew about her in which he didn't put too much effort.

"Just for answering like that bunny boy no soda for you," I tell him playfully whilst placing the 2 sodas in the counter.

"Aww! I was joking Lex! I know she won't get jealous at all," Jaden says giving me the puppy eyes. I sigh and give him the soda can. "Thank you," Jaden says happily whilst opening the soda can making it hiss in the progress.

"No problem, but I got something to ask you Jay," I say to him whilst using the nickname his friends give him except Chazz.

"Shoot," Jaden says whilst sitting down in a chair that was placed inside the small kitchen. The kitchen was small, but for me it was quite alright I live here alone so it's no trouble in having a small one. I sit in the opposite chair that made us look face to face whilst the dinner table was the only thing in our way. I placed the soda can down whilst he takes a big gulp out of his.

"Why are you here? And why aren't you celebrating Easter with your love ones?" I ask him whilst tracing the soda can with a small smile on my face.

"Alexis, I am celebrating Easter with a love one," Jaden says softly making me blush and open the soda can and taking a big gulp trying to mask the blush. Did I forget to tell you guys I might have a crush on this guy? But his cousin's say is something more than a crush.

"But wouldn't be fun to celebrate it with your family?" I ask him whilst placing the soda can down already having the blush disappeared out of my face.

"Maybe I want that love one to be in my family," Jaden says with a casual smile. The blush comes back this time worse. I suddenly stand up making him look at me.

"Want some lunch?" I ask him whilst giving him my back.

"Made by you?" Jaden asks like a small child.

"Yes, made by me," I say whilst trying not to giggle at how he could change so quickly when it comes to food. Mother always said man loves a good woman that can cook….Or something like that.

"Then yes," Jaden says happily. I sigh and start gathering the ingredients I am going to use to prepare lunch for the 2 of us. When I do I start putting them together making a dish that is to die for in which Alec says when I cook….Kind of miss that idiot of a cousin.

"Jaden, could you get the plates for me?" I ask him. I hear the chair make a small squeak in which it means he was getting the plates for me. He already knew where I place my plates and stuff due that yeah frequent visitor that's the answer for it. As Jaden places the plates on kitchen table and I wait for the stove to let the lunch prepare the food. I sit on my previous sit and look at Jaden who was looking back at me.

"What cha making?" Jaden asks whilst taking off the bunny ears and giving them to me.

"Some fried shrimp and some rice," I say finally making you guys know what I was cooking. I stand up yet again to turn off the stove and place the fried shrimp on an extra plate whilst placing the extra plate in the table.

"This smells good Lex!" Jaden says with a huge grin as a get his plate to put some rice on it already knowing how much he likes on his plate. I place it on the table and start serving myself when I am finished and sit down yet again.

"It's just fried shrimp Jay," I say with a smile on my face.

"Well you make it better than my mother," Jaden says chuckling.

"If your mom hears this she will kill you ya know?" I pointed out for him. His mom is a chef, so hearing her favorite son say that about her cooking isn't a good idea.

"I know, but I like your cooking better Lex," Jaden says with a smirk on his face.

"Mhm? Jaden are sucking up to me?" I ask him whilst placing the spoon that was full of rice inside my mouth. Jaden chokes on the fired shrimp with a hue of red on his face.

"N-o! I was just trying to be nice!" Jaden says when he finally swallows the fried shrimp that might of cause his own death.

"Uhuh? Or you want something from me?" I ask him wearing a playfully smirk when he stays quiet and eats his lunch quietly. I shrug casually and start eating my lunch quietly just like Jaden.

When we both finish I take the plates and put them on the sink with the help of Jaden of course. This time I notice Jaden was to close for comfort and I look at him whilst he was drying of the plate.

"Jaden? Did the cat get your tongue?" I ask him suddenly making him blush.

"No, but there is something I want from you," Jaden says whilst taking a deep breath.

"So? It wasn't lunch? Perhaps dinner?" I ask him whilst placing the plate that I had on my hand back into the sink and turn to look at him.

"No, but I'll be buying dinner for the both of us," Jaden points out with a warm smile. I tilt my head to the side in confusing.

"Wouldn't you be hanging out with your family by that time? I thought you will," I say with a small frown trying to decipher him.

"I told you I am hanging with a love one today that I don't mind making her my family," Jaden says to me. I blush scarlet red thinking that I was catching up to what he was saying.

"Um do you mean um I um," I was tongue tied for the first time in my life! This has never happened before in my life!

"I do mean that," Jaden says whilst caging me. His entire body was in front of me in one false move. Making me think that he used to either be good at getting girls or used to play sports….I go with sports due to the fact that Marina and Marisol told me about his high school days.

"Jaden?" I say whilst placing my hands on his chest making him tense up a little, but then he relaxes.

"But if it's okay with you?" Jaden asks in which I look at him thinking in the lines is he asking me to be his girlfriend or proposing. I hope it wasn't proposing due to the fact we haven't even be dating at all!

"Um? Are we talking of us becoming a couple or more?" I ask him swallowing the nerves bump on my throat. When I was ask to be a couple with someone they never did it this way, so it is kind of a surprise.

"A couple, what you thought Alexis?" Jaden asks me wearing a smirk on his face. I blush, but growl softly at him. I had my share of embarrassments in my life, but it was around my family not friends. And yet you….Sometimes make me do stuff like this that could embarrass me.

"The way you said it," I only said to him in which he looks at me confused until he realize it and burst out laughing. "It's not funny Jay!" I tell him trying not to sound childish.

"For me it is, but that will be in the future when we become more," Jaden says when he stops laughing.

"Cocky aren't we?" I say to him whilst pulling his shirt a little. We both lock eyes caramel to heterochromatic eyes. I chuckle remembering the first time I met him. I almost got scared of him due to his eyes. Who has eyes with 2 different colors? I thought he was a mutant at first until he kind of saved me from the robber and became a close friend of mines in this town.

"No, I just have a feeling that's all," Jaden says wearing a warm smile on his face.

"Well maybe that feeling can be um," I couldn't contradict him due that he was giving me the puppy eyes instead of a glare. If he knew how scary his eyes are to some people well he will be having the good life now, instead of living in an apartment by himself just like me.

"Can be?" Jaden asks this time making a sly smile.

"Never mind!" I say angrily whilst looking away from his eyes making him kiss my cheek accidently. "What was that for!" I ask surprised when he kisses my cheek.

"What? Can kiss you now?" Jaden asks with a pout. I sigh and look at him with a half glare.

"Only couples who _confess_ their unrequited love can kiss," I pointed out for him whilst stressing out confess.

"Alexis, you should really stop using big words you know? It sometimes confuses me," Jaden says playfully.

"That's why the dictionary exists," I told him with a smile on my face when he pouts.

"You are really mean!" Jaden says like a small child his heterochromatic eyes shining a little.

"Alright I'll give you the definition. It means before we kiss we share our feelings," I say with a bored face already knowing this kind of stuff due to what I am going to major in life. Reading Romeo and Juliet and all stories that Shakespeare created just in case the school that accepts you to be an English teacher there is using those stories.

"Oh! Well then," Jaden says seductively making his eyes glint in mischief. I gulp and start laughing nervously.

"Well then?" I ask nervously.

"I love you," Jaden says changing his tone of voice and everything. I blush scarlet red and look away from him.

"Your and idiot sometimes," I say softly whilst looking at the floor. I tense up when his arms circle my waist pulling me towards him. I continue to blush when he kisses the same cheek again.

"Say it Lex," Jaden says softly.

"You know this is sexual harassment?" I say gulping down the nervous lump that was coming back with full force due to the butterflies on my stomach.

"I don't care, just say it," Jaden says chuckling. I take a deep breath and mumble the words. "What was that come again?" Jaden asks playfully.

"I love you to," I say shyly not liking the idea of saying my affections out loud. I always liked to keep my emotions a secret due that they make me feel weak.

"That's my Lexie!" Jaden says happily whilst nuzzling his nose into my cheek.

"Ye-ah," I say nervously in which Jaden catches on in my behavior. One of his arms leaves my waist whilst the other stays in place not leaving any chance on escaping him. Jaden gently grips my chin making tense up in surprise when I was now facing him.

"Lexie calm down," Jaden says in a gentle whisper as he brushes his lips with mines gently.

"Uhh," I answer him tongue tied with his little action. Jaden decided it's time for the kill and places his lips on top of mines at first our kiss became awkward not knowing what to do, but little by little our kiss turned from awkward into a passionate one. We broke apart when our lungs were screaming for air in which I was gasping trying to catch as much possible air I could.

"Waho Lexie," Jaden says in a dazed way. The blush worsen and I decided to swat Jaden's hand off of my chin whilst taking the arm that was around my waist snapping him out of his dazed expression.

"Any ways," I say starting conversation when yet again he cages me making me nervous again.

"Happy Easter?" Jaden says playfully whilst giving me a soft peck on the lips making me growl at him.

"Happy Easter Jay," I tell him whilst crossing my arms wrinkling my blouse. He gives me a warm smile and decides to pick me up making me give a small scream of surprise in which he ends up dropping me on the couch. He was hovering over me making more uncomfortable then I was before.

"Lexie, who is your favorite Easter bunny?" Jaden asks whilst putting the bunny ears on my head making me look at him with a confused look in how he got the bunny ears from the kitchen when he was…Oh maybe next time I won't close my eyes. I was shock and surprised when he did that! Not cool at all!

"Not you," I tell him whilst puffing my cheeks making him poke them.

"You now it is me and you are my Easter bunny because the ears fit you perfectly!" Jaden exclaims happily making me laugh a little.

"Okay you win Jay," I tell him taking a sitting position to have our fore heads connect making him think I was about to kiss him.

"Lexie, relax I know you want another kiss, but chillax~" Jaden says giving me a wink whilst I just close my eyes trying to relax around him to have them open up when he kisses me passionately and aggressive. That's when I start feeling a little faint that my arms circle his neck pulling him towards me in which he stops the kiss and nibbles on my cheek abusing it.

"Jay….Thank you," I tell him with a smile when he stops abusing the cheek to look at me and giving me a smile back.

"Any time Lexie, but you're still going to be in the family!" Jaden says childishly. I sigh and rub the abused cheek thoughtfully.

"For that to happen I got to marry you," I tell him whilst looking at the ceiling with a soft smile on my face.

"You never know what the future holds~" Jaden says nuzzling into my neck.

It's true what he says, but let's not play the cards with destiny right? Let's just take our time in this relationship we started on Easter day in which today became the holiday I really love thanks to him due that the crush was really love and that maybe just maybe I really want my last name to be Yuki instead of Rhodes.

* * *

Me: I hope it's good! Wrote it blindly~ And like I said before if this story gets a lot of reviews the sequal will be there wedding day!*smiles* Right Pikachu?

Pikachu:*nods happily*

Marina: Hey I was only mention in this story!

Me: Hello it is a small apartment! Any ways I hope it is good and why am I listening to Bachata! Oh wait its my song~

Marina&Pikachu:*swaetdrops*

Me:What! I didn't know! Any ways Marina remind me to buy a translator for Pikachu~

Marina: I agree with that!

Pikachu: Pika?

Me:Time to say those 3 words~

Marina:Read

Pikachu:Pika pika!

Me:I think he said Review? And Enjoy!

Marina/Pikachu: Peace out/ Pikachu!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!


End file.
